1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to positive fluid displacement apparatus of the general type used as superchargers on internal combustion engines and in other applications. More particularly, the invention relates to such apparatus in which two or more pistons are each disposed within a displacement chamber capable of lateral motion to accommodate the circular motion of the piston, that is, each piston chamber is free to move in a direction perpendicular to the direction of travel of the piston.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional positive displacement apparatus includes an arrangement in which a stationary displacement chamber contains a piston movable within the chamber. There are many such arrangements developed over many years for application in many different fields and almost all make use of a stationary displacement chamber. Generally the pistons are round in cross section and in almost all cases are driven from a crankshaft through a single connecting rod.